


When The Little Bluebell Starts To Ring

by derryderrydown



Category: DCU Animated
Genre: M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-06
Updated: 2009-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryderrydown/pseuds/derryderrydown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no such thing as too many sex pollen stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Wally couldn't even remember where he'd gotten the plant. He _thought_ it was from a little stall near his apartment, but he'd never seen it there again. Anyway, it was a nice plant and it seemed to thrive on Wally's casual neglect. He called it Flossie. It made the apartment seem a bit more like home if he could call a hello to Flossie when he got in.

On that thought, he experimented with taking a cutting to take up to the Watchtower. The cutting thrived and Wally now had Flossie Two sitting in his room up here. Maybe Flossie Two wasn't the best name, considering that movie with the man-eating plant and the dentist, but it was too late. The plant was irrevocably Flossie Two in his mind.

Batman grunted something about CO2 and oxygen levels, but Wally ignored him. Like one little plant was going to mess up the Watchtower's systems.

The Watchtower, however, certainly seemed to be good for Flossie Two. After a day, it started sprouting lots of little flowerbuds, which was something Flossie had never seemed to consider. The next day they began unfurling, and the day after that, when Wally wandered into his room, the plant was a mass of tiny purple and orange flowers.

Wally felt vaguely smug about it. He was normally capable of killing a cactus within a week.

He also felt vaguely, well, not to put too fine a point on it, horny. He really should bring a stash of porn up here but he couldn't imagine explaining it away to whoever was giving him a lift. GL would roll his eyes and sigh. Superman would lecture him on viewing women as People not Objects (and Wally totally got that, he really did, but just didn't find a personality something he could jerk off over). Hawkgirl would demand to know why it was all women and where could she get some with men. Princess, just no. Batman... Did Bats jerk off? Could he get past all that armour in order to jerk off? Who did he think about? Robi-?

And, no. Wally really wasn't going to think any more on that score. He really, really wasn't. The mental images would go away any second now. Any second. He just needed a little distraction. Breasts were a good distraction. He would think about breasts.

Hawkgirl's breasts. Hawkgirl had lovely breasts. They were all perky and just the right size. Hawkgirl's breasts were on the Watchtower somewhere. They were probably in the gym. He should go down and say hi to them. They probably wouldn't say hi back but he could stroke them. Nibble them slightly. Lick the curve where breasts met ribs. They'd feel lovely under his-

Why the hell was he out of his room? Why was he, in fact, outside the gym? Nose to nose with Hawkgirl?

"Flash?" Hawkgirl blinked at him. "You're training?"

"No!" He wiped his nose on the back of his sleeve. "Just, er, just going to get a snack."

"Kitchen's that way." Hawkgirl pointed back down the corridor and frowned suspiciously. "You haven't been taken over by aliens, have you?"

"Me? No. Not me. I don't get possessed, remember?" He backed away, trying _not_ to look at her breasts because that would result in pain. Even though they were nice breasts. "Kitchen. Right. On my way."

Perhaps he should get a snack, he thought. Lend veri- verimisil- Make it look less like he was wandering around the tower with a breast fixation. Besides, it was probably all due to low blood sugar. He just needed to chow down on Twinkies and Oreos and he'd be absolutely fine.

Aaaabsolutely fine.

The alternative probably _was_ possession by aliens. Aliens who wanted him to have sex with Hawkgirl. If they could just possess Hawkgirl as well, he wouldn't really object too much. With Hawkgirl unpossessed, it would all get very painful.

Laden down with a brief snack, he made his way back to his room and began work on boosting his blood sugar level. Once he'd done that, he'd be able to safely think about brea-

No. No, it probably wasn't worth the risk of thinking about breasts. He'd think about... Butts. Bums. Behinds. Bottoms. Nice, curvy, muscley ones.

Muscley? Where did that come from? But, well, it did mean they could flex enticingly. And get that nice little inward curve in the side that seemed perfectly designed for his face. Yeah, Superman sure did have a nice butt.

_Superman?_

Wally quickly devoured three bags of Chips Ahoy, a large amount of Cheetos and thirteen Pecan Pinwheels. If this was a blood sugar low, it needed to be cured as quickly as possible. Quicker than possible. And if it was aliens... He sent out a mental request that they turn his attention back to Hawkgirl and far, far away from Superman.

Who really, really did have a nice butt. Nice legs too but it was the butt and the way it swept up into those broad shoulders and it would be nice to lick all the way from Superman's butt to the back of his neck. And then back down again. It would be nice to feel Supes squirming under him. Hey, and Supes could go fast too, so Wally wouldn't have to hold himself back so hard he vibrated. (Though nobody had ever objected to the vibrating.) It would be good to let himself go completely on somebody who-

Woah. Woah, woah, woah. What was he doing here? Why was he standing behind Superman's chair, as though he was about to. About to. Lick. Superman's neck.

He stood straight just as Superman span round to look at him. "Flash?"

"Yeah. Yeah, that's me. The Flash. The fastest man alive. Yep." Only, apparently he wasn't _entirely_ himself. Unless there were parts of himself that hadn't made themselves known up to now.

"Are you okay?" Superman was reaching out to him and Wally instantly zipped backwards. "You're looking a little... flushed."

Flushed. Yep. Flushed was fine. Notice the flushed. But please don't notice the raging hard-on that's really, really difficult to hide in this suit no matter how carefully you drape your hands, thank you very much, Uncle Barry. Ah, thoughts of Uncle Barry were doing it nicely. Superman was waiting for an answer. "I'm fine. Just a little." Insane? "Warm." Warm. Yep. "I'll, er... I'll just wander off now. Yep." He waved. "See you."

He was back in his room in less than a second, head buried in his hands. He accepted he wasn't the _brightest_ member of the Justice League but even he was rapidly grasping the idea that there was something not-quite-right about this and it couldn't be explained by a blood sugar low. Aliens? Why would aliens want to make him want to have sex? It was stupid.

Perhaps he should speak to somebody. The Justice League was full of super-smart people and they were his friends and therefore wouldn't laugh at him. Much.

J'onn would be good to speak to. He had all his alien mind skills so he'd be able to tell if aliens - other aliens, not Hawkgirl-Superman-J'onn-type aliens - were controlling Wally. Only, J'onn was, like, naked. Sure, he wore the shorts-thingies and the cape but they were just part of J'onn. And if J'onn could shapeshift like that, he could shift into anything Wally wanted. He could read Wally's mind and shift into what he saw there. And that would... Wow. The sex would be-

Batman.

Wally blinked and looked up a little.

It looked like he'd been on his way out of his room when Batman... got in the way. And, to be honest, that was probably a good thing. Only Batman was glaring at him. And it wasn't the normal glare, which Wally was immune to by now. It was a pretty high-powered 'Flash, you're a mindless idiot and I'm trying to decide which shortcoming to attack first' glare.

And then Batman's fist was twisted in Wally's suit and Wally was being yanked closer. "Where, exactly, did you get that plant?" Batman asked.

How could a gardening question be so menacing? "Flossie Two?" Wally asked. "Um, not sure."

Batman dropped Wally and shoved him back into the room. Batman followed and the door swooshed shut behind him. "Why aren't I surprised? Get rid of it."

"Hey! It's not messing up your oxygen and whatsit levels! It's just quietly sitting there and-"

"-turning you into a sex obsessed idiot." Batman didn't actually _say_ 'More of one than usual' but he didn't really need to. "Superman mentioned you were acting strangely. Then J'onn picked up some thoughts that he didn't want to tell me about in any great detail."

Wally blushed.

"And that plant..." Batman drew in a deep breath and faltered. "That. Plant..." He bent closer and took another deep breath.

"Um, Bats? If it's the plant that's making me do the whole bad-touch thing, should you really...? Bats? Batman?" Batman straightened up and Wally took a step back. "Tell you what, Batman, you go for a _nice_ lie-down and I'll get rid of the plant. Isn't that a good plan?"

Batman kind of. Kind of. Snarled. And hurled the plant across the room and Wally just knew he'd be getting soil stuck to his feet for the next six months but... Wow. There sure was a lot of pollen on that plant. Wally sneezed. And Batman sure did look good. All solid and muscley and Wally was willing to bet that Bats would have absolutely no objections to the whole vibrating thing.

Wally was pretty certain he hadn't moved but his back was against the wall and he was kissing Batman and it was hot and hard and vicious and the cowl was slick and smooth under his hands and, speaking of hands, Batman's were on Wally's ass and godohgodohgod-

Sex pollen. This was sex pollen. Evil, alien, mind-controlling sex pollen.

That was making Batman bite Wally's chin and it was goodgoodsogoodsogoo-

Thinking was a waste of brain cells when those brain cells could be being burned out by the feel of Batman's warm, hot, wet mouth on his throat and...

Wally yanked at Batman's cape. "How do I get this off?"

Batman growled and the cape slithered to the floor, revealing a whole damn lot of Batman in far too many clothes. Wally groaned and gripped Batman's biceps. Fuck. Ing. Hot. The suit was slippery and hard and Wally wanted _flesh_ dammit.

But then he didn't actually want anything because Batman was crammed up against him and his dick was so damn hard and Batman was pushing against him and there wasn't enough oxygen. Hey, mouth-to-mouth. And he didn't even need to marshal the brainpower to say the words because Batman had learned mind-reading which was why he was pressing harder against Wally in _just_ the right way and kissing him, hard.

Wally wrapped his arms round Batman and pulled him even closer. Just a little closer and Wally would be very, very, very happy indeed. A little harder. There. Like that. Just like that. Oh yes. And the pleasure was spiking through him and Batman was staring at him and, oh _hell_, yes.

Wally managed to keep his eyes open as he came. Managed to watch Batman and the way the man's eyes narrowed as he pulled back a little, in a way that was possibly slightly scary if Wally had enough brain cells left to be scared with.

Batman was pulling off Wally's cowl and Wally considered moving his arms enough to hold on to it but preferred holding on to Batman. "Secret identity?" he managed to say. Batman didn't say anything but carried on efficiently stripping Wally and, wow, Batman's suit felt incredibly good against Wally's skin. He realized he was rubbing himself against Batman at the point when Batman lifted Wally's thighs and Wally was held between the wall and Batman - rock and a hard place and Batman sure was hard and Wally wriggled just a little and wrapped his legs round Batman and turned the wriggling into grinding which resulted in another snarl and Batman biting Wally's neck.

Wally heard a 'thonk' as his head hit the wall but it took a few seconds for the pain to fight its way through the heat of Batman's mouth. Then the pain didn't really matter because Batman slipped one hand further up Wally's thigh until it was cupping his ass and what the hell were those gloves made of because it felt seriously, seriously good. Wally was gasping for breath and it didn't seem fair that Batman wasn't even breathing hard. In fact, the whole thing didn't feel particularly fair. Bats had got a bigger dose of pollen - nice, nice sex pollen, Wally was going to have to take more cuttings - and he still had most of his clothes on.

Wally scrabbled at Batman's belt, convinced there had to be a way to get him out of all the damn _clothes_. Batman growled again - it was becoming a familiar sound - and pulled Wally's arms away, pinning them to the wall. Which meant that Wally was being held up by the wall and the grip of his legs around Batman's waist and it put pressure in slightly different and possibly more enjoyable places, if _more_ enjoyable was actually physically possible. Wally moaned and Batman seemed to take it as encouragement.

Wally was hard again. Sex pollen. Or metabolism. Who cared? He shifted his position slightly and moaned again. "Please, Bats." He wasn't sure exactly what he was pleading for but Batman would figure it out. Bats was the smart one. Plus, Batman was now able to read minds. That was how he knew exactly where to bite and nibble and lick and exactly how hard to press against Wally.

That was how he knew to pull back from the wall and drop Wally on to the bed. That was how he knew to keep staring at Wally as he stripped. That was how he knew to leave the cowl on because Wally was finding it a complete fucking turn-on. That was how he knew to crawl up the bed to end sitting astride Wally's hips, a solid, immovable mass. That was how he knew the exact pressure to use when running his hands up Wally's belly to his chest; knew to dig his thumbs in; knew to keep Wally pinned as he writhed against the touch.

Wally had one hand twisted in his sheets, the other practically buried in Batman's thigh. He could feel the muscles tensed against him, for him, who the fuck knew but it felt good. And he was trying to ignore the fact that he could feel Batman's dick nudging against his because, if he concentrated on it, he was going to come all over himself. Again.

And Batman was touching him. Touching his dick. With something slick and smooth and Batman really did have _everything_ in that belt because that was lube. And if the lube was going on _Wally's_ dick, that meant...

Wow. He'd never figured Batman as a catcher. If he'd ever thought about that kind of thing which, obviously, he hadn't and he was never going to think about that sort of thing again because he was never going to _think_ again because Batman was kneeling over him, one hand on Wally's chest and one on his dick and Batman was guiding-

Hot and tight and fuck, fuck, fuck so tight it was painful but there was no way Batman was going to stop and Wally didn't actually want him to because, man, he'd never even _considered_ the Bat like this. Muscles standing out on his thighs, jaw tight, taking great gulps of air as he forced himself down on Wally and, fuck, this was, this was, this was-

Wally groaned as his hips jerked upwards and Batman snarled at him and increased the weight on his chest. Wally got the message. He was just supposed to lie there and let Bats do-

This incredibly _wrong_ thing. Because right now, with his dick in Batman's ass, Wally was prepared to admit that he might, possibly, maybe have done this without the sex pollen but Bats? Uh-uh. No way. And, right now, Wally was the one thinking clearly - damn metabolism - and therefore it was his responsibility to-

To something. He blinked and tried to grab hold of the thoughts that were shattering against the feeling of Batman around him, over him, bruising him; of Batman's hand too tight around his wrist, Batman's dick in his hand, hot and heavy.

Wally knew his eyes were wide and was completely incapable of doing anything about it because... Well, hell, because. He squeezed hesitantly and watched Batman's head tilt back a fraction. This was... He knew how to do this. He had fucking _years_ of experience of doing this. He licked his other palm and brought it into play, aware of Batman's eyes on him the whole time, even through the cowl's lenses. Batman's dick was already wet enough that it wasn't necessary but it felt _good_. Felt good to have Batman staring at him with such focus and knowing that it wasn't because the Bat was waiting for him to screw up. Knowing that the Bat _wanted_ him.

Only. Only Batman didn't. It was the pollen. Which was everywhere in the room and Wally had to get them out of there or Batman was going to absolutely slaughter him. Trouble was, it was real likely Batman would slaughter him while Wally was trying to get them out of there. In fact, Batman was already starting to look pissed, so Wally squeezed and watched a trickle of sweat run down the track of a scar on Batman's thigh.

If he could get on top, Wally thought, he'd be able to get out of there and lock the doors before Batman could kill him. But persuading Batman that Wally should top would be-

His wrist grated under the pressure of Batman's grip and Wally turned his attention back where Batman wanted it.

Wally rubbed lightly, teasing, and Batman ground down in a way that made Wally see stars that weren't the ones outside his window. Oh god. He was going to lose his mind. He'd _lost_ his mind if he was plotting how to get away from this.

No time for teasing, for taking it slow. He just had to get Bats off as quickly as possible. It was his only hope. So, he did. Rough and vicious and hard and it might have been disturbing that Bats seemed to enjoy that so much but Wally was too entranced by the way Bats stretched and tensed to care. It might also have been disturbing that Wally found Bats' scars so damn hot but that could be considered later because right now, Batman had his head flung back and was coming in hot spurts over Wally's belly and his ass was clenching around Wally's dick and there was nothing Wally could do but flip the man over and thrust with absolutely no control or rhythm or anything that made this more than shameless.

He knew he shouldn't be doing this. He knew he should be heading for the door while there was still a chance of him getting out of there but.

His hands were too tight on Batman's hips as he came and Batman's chest was hard and damp under his forehead as his muscles went limp and he struggled to find enough oxygen. He should be running, rather than gulping in yet more pollen. Any moment now, he'd find the willpower to move.

As soon as Batman stopped running his hands over Wally's back in a way that was part warning and part caress.

He could feel Batman's erection hardening again, nudging against his belly and that was it. He was gone.

The door hissed shut too slowly behind him but he managed to get it locked in time for Batman to slam against it.

And that was when he realized that he was stark naked, covered in bites and embarrassingly hard. Again. Already.

The others wouldn't laugh. Too much.

* * *

In the end, Superman went in to get Bats. Wally made sure Superman wore a gas mask because the alternative was too hideous to contemplate. As far as the others were concerned, the pollen had caused a simple allergic reaction. J'onn _looked_ at Wally but didn't say anything. Wally blushed anyway.

The first thing Batman did when he was released from sickbay was to take a sample of the pollen. The second was to open Wally's quarters to vacuum and leave it like that for twenty-four hours.

Wally didn't mind. He was sleeping in Batman's room.


	2. Timestamp meme - 24 hours later

"You're in my bed," Batman said.

Wally grinned. "Just call me Goldilocks."

"You're _in_ my _bed_," Batman said again.

"Well, _yeah_. Mine's currently open to vacuum so it's not exactly homely right now."

Batman's eyes narrowed. "There are guest rooms."

"I know but..." Wally shrugged. "They just aren't as comfortable." Which was possibly a lie because Batman's quarters were even more bare than the guest room Wally had glanced at.

Batman's eyes narrowed even more. "I understand what you're doing," he said.

"Huh?" Wow, Wally hadn't known it was possible to sound quite so dumb with just one syllable.

"You're trying to make me feel better." Batman cleared his throat and was actually hesitant as he continued. "About what happened. What I did to you. Which, incidentally, was entirely your responsibility for bringing that plant aboard."

Okay, the hesitancy didn't last long.

"But it's not necessary," Batman said. "I apologise for my actions and I'm already working on an antidote to the... the 'sex pollen'."

Wally could actually hear the inverted commas clanging into place. "You are so completely wrong about what I'm trying to do," he said.

And one day he'd figure out how it was possible to see a raised eyebrow through that mask. "Clarify."

"I'm trying to get a replay."

"Clarify," Batman said again.

Wally sighed and flung himself back on the bed, arms spread. "Take me, you mad, passionate - and kinda creepy - fool!"

"I think I'm going to regret this," Batman said after a long moment.

As long as there was something _for_ Batman to regret, Wally was quite happy.


End file.
